<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danvers Sisters: My Heart and My World by ElArts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769064">Danvers Sisters: My Heart and My World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElArts/pseuds/ElArts'>ElArts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex dies, Also posted in Amino, Danvers Sisters, I was dared to post this here, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Other, Young Alex and Kara, not canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElArts/pseuds/ElArts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara became Supergirl for Alex.</p><p>or</p><p>....just angst that I managed to write while in quarantine</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers &amp; Kara Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Danvers Sisters: My Heart and My World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alex!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex laughed heartily as she was tackled by Kara in a hug. Rao, she loved her Kryptonian sister to the death. That smile was totally worth the trip back home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara hugged Alex tightly, but not too tight. She knew her limits.  She pulled away slightly, just enough to look at her right into the eye. “You came.” Her smile grew bigger when Alex smiled, and nodded. “You told me you were busy with some deadlines.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I came. Its your Earth birthday.” With that, Alex pulled away from the hug, and pulled a small box from her coat pocket. She handed it to Kara, who took it with a confused look on her face. “It's your gift, Kar.” She chuckled when Kara shook the gift. “I’m surprised you did not use your X-ray vision to see what’s inside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would ruin the whole point, Alex!” Kara said, glaring at her sister when she doubled over in laughter. “Alex!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay.” Alex said, calming down. She opted to smirk instead. “What are you waiting for? Open it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara didn’t waste another second. She tore the wrapping paper,  and opened the box. “Alex, what-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it isn’t much.” Alex started, as Kara pulled out a bracelet. It had the House of El symbol charm on it. “I got them custom made. It's a pair, look.” Alex held up her wrist. She was wearing the same bracelet, but hers is a red colored one. Kara’s is blue.“Think of it as a friendship bracelet kind of thing, but for sisters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara stared at the bracelet, examining it. After a few moments of silence, she broke into a teary smile. “I like it.” She said, as Alex breathed out a sigh of relief. “I love it actually.” Kara didn’t waste a second, and put it on. She then turned to Alex and hugged her again. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You lost your world, Kar.” Alex whispered, hugging her sister back. “It's the least I can do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex,” Kara looked at her right into the eye, “,you’re my world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex’s breathing hitched. “Yeah?” She choked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. My world and my heart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Alex hugged Kara tighter to her. “You’re mine too, Kar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex remembered that day-the day she gave Kara her bracelet. Up to this day, they both still wear it. They don’t take it off. It's like the thing that keeps them connected as sisters even if they’re so far away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now, Alex isn’t sure if the bracelet can still connect them after this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alex.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kara stumbled to her bed, and held her hand, the one containing the bracelet. “And you told me you can handle it.” Kara chuckled tearily. “Now look at you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I handled it.” Alex said confidently, despite her weak and sickly voice. “I handled it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara held her sister’s hand tightly, as if that could heal her right away. “Yeah.” She said, quietly. “Yeah you did. But, at what cost?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex smiled sadly. “You know there isn’t an antidote, Kar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could try!” Kara reasoned desperately. Alex looked away from her sister’s teared stained face. “I’ll call Eliza, I’ll beg Lena, anything to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kar,” She stroked the Kryptonian’s hair as she broke into sobs, “,I don’t think we can solve this one this time.” She whispered the last part, also breaking into a sob as she saw Kara’s desperation to keep her alive. Just to </span>
  <em>
    <span>keep her alive.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And?” Kara choked out. “What would I do without you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need me.” Alex smiled sadly. “You don’t need me, Kar. But,” She looked at her right into the eye. She needed to get her point across. Quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her time is running out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They need you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara shook her head, and fiddled with Alex’s bracelet. “But I need you. I can’t continue this without you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Kar.” Alex squeezed her sister’s hand. She’s slipping away. Breathing is difficult. Her words came out in gasps. “I need you to continue it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kar. I will always be there for you, you know that.” Alex’s vision blacked out for a second, but she shook her head. Kara needed to hear this. “Just not physically.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still!” Kara was crying more now. She could hear it-Alex’s heartbeat, slowly and gradually fading away. Her sister is fading away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just...” Alex glanced at their bracelets. She smiled up to her Kryptonian. “...I love you, and I’ll be here for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara’s cries filled the hallway as Alex’s heart gradually stops beating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kara’s heart shattered when she can’t hear Alex’s heartbeat anymore.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’d you get those bracelets?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara smiled sadly at Lena, and looked at the two bracelets she was wearing. “Alex gave this one to me.” She said, as she showed her the blue one. “The red one is hers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Alex died, Kara gave up being Supergirl for a time. It was on Alex’s birthday when Eliza gave her the bracelet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alex would like you to have it.” Eliza said, as Kara cried. “She said she’ll be always be there for you. Think of that as a piece of her you’re always taking with you.” She hugged Kara to her. “She’s here, through your bracelets.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, Kara went back to being Supergirl, not forgetting about her sister all the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She really loves you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I love her back.” Kara said. “She’s my heart and my world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex’s death shattered her heart beyond repair. But the bracelets remind Kara that her sister is there. Kara looked at Lena, who was smiling reassuringly at her. She could let her family piece it back together.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was dared to post this here XD</p><p>This is also posted in Amino for the Fanfiction Event.</p><p>See you guys soon and stay at home!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>